Jagger Victorious
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: What could have happened in the cemetary in Kissing Coffins...
1. Chapter 1

My re-take on what could have happened at the cemetery in Kissing Coffins had Alexander been a couple minutes too late. I am writing a good part word for word from Kissing Coffins, so no one gets confused, I want everyone to know whats going on and where this is supposed be taking place at in the book.

Alexander fans forgive me, I love him too, but I have an equal love for Jagger, so I had to write this.

I own nothing of Vampire Kisses, it all belongs to the fabulous Ellen Schreiber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1-

So dark…

I groaned as my weary eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of wherever I was.

My head rested on something soft that definitely felt like a pillow, I began to feel around blindly and eventually met walls.

My heart began to quicken and I quickly moved my hands up above and sure enough, my hands met with a hard surface.

A coffin.

I was in a coffin.

However, before I could panic any further, dim light from several medieval candelabra's spilled in as the lid was lifted to reveal Jagger, grinning most victoriously.

"Rise and shine, beautiful" He purred seductively as he looked down at me with his blue and green eyes "Time to start our life together"

Tears began to fill my eyes as I realized the horrible dream I thought had been a nightmare had been real, it had actually happened.

This just couldn't be real. It just couldn't.

But it was real, I remembered now what had happened.

I remembered how when I went to the mansion to find Alexander, I found Jagger Maxwell instead.

And the cemetary, I remembered now everything that happened at the cemetary.

--Flashback--

-Property of Ellen Schreiber-

I awoke on my back, on cold wet grass, with raindrops kissing my face, as if in a Sleeping Beauty slumber. The silvery sky held a bright, shining moon. A spidery tree loomed over me, it's skinny, naked branches reaching toward me with witch-like fingers.

I sat up, my head aching. Then I saw it. A tombstone. Then another. Not one, but hundreds. I saw the baroness's monument. I was in Dullsville's cemetery.

As I rose, I felt lightheaded. I caught my balance on a graveyard marker. I used to seek comfort among the tombstones, but because I was unsure of how I got here, I was anxious to leave before I ended up in an unmarker grave.

Jagger, wearing black cargo pants with red seams and a white T-shirt emblazoned with the word THE PUNISHER, was standing before me.

"How did you get here? Did you follow my bus?" I asked, confused.

"It will be over in just a few minutes."

"What--my life? Forget it. I'm getting outta here!"

"Not so fast." Jagger grabbed my hand and began leading me towards the middle of the cemetery. I tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong and my strength had already been depleted from whatever means he used to get me there.

I'd snuck into Dullsville's cemetery many times, and invariably Old Jim, the caretaker, and Luke, his Great Dane, would chase me out. They seemed to be nowhere, now when my life depended on them.

"I thought you were looking for Alexander," I said, but Jagger ignored me and continued pulling me toward the monuments and tombs. We stopped at a closed coffin laid upon a cement bench. I could hear strange music, a mixture of wailing violins and an underlying harpsichord, coming from one of the tombs. On the coffin, a candelabra flickered among the raindrops, wax dripping down its pewter spine. A medieval goblet sat next to it.

It looked like a scene from a gothic wedding.

"What's this?" I asked, my mental fog beginning to wear off.

"A covenant ceremony."

"But where are the guests? I didn't bring a gift" Said, giddy from my daze.

"The bride doesn't have to."

"Bride? But I didn't even register yet?"

Jagger didn't smile. Instead he relit a candle.

A few feet away, I spotted a shovel lying next to an empty grave, glistening in the moonlight. I backed up slowly, inching my way to the shovel until the caretaker's tool lay at my feet.

My heart was beating so loudly, I was afraid Jagger would hear it. I took a deep breath. As he centered the candelabra on the coffin, I bent over and reached for the handle. But as soon as I grabbed it, Jagger's boot pinned it to the earth. He stood over me as I tried in vain to pry it from the ground. In the struggle, the shiny new shovel shook, and a few bit of clinging dirt fell off the metal head. I saw myself in the shovel's curve, upside down, like a spoon's reflection. However, I didn't see a reflection for Jagger right behind me. I looked back at him. He smiled a wicked smile. I hastily wiped the shovel with my sleeve and shifted to one side, peering into the shiny metal surface. All I could see were the stars above him, but his boot remained on the handle behind me.

I gasped.

"Something missing?" He teased.

I rose quickly and stepped back "You--" I began, breathless.

I tried to run, but Jagger lunged forward and grabbed my arm. He flashed his fangs at me and licked his lips.

My reality spun out of control. I was standing face to face with a real vampire. One whom wasn't Alexander. Jagger was the kind I'd read about and seen in movies-- the kind that meant to snatch me away from my family and friends and take my blood as his own. I faced pledging my life to stranger for all eternity. The radical dreams I'd wished for as just a curious goth were about to come true.

"My parents are expecting me home. They'll be sending out the SWAT team any minute now."

He held my hand with a strength I'd never felt before. I looked around for anything to help my escape.

Jagger led me to the front of the coffin. He picked up the goblet and raised it to the moon, spoke a few words in a language that I didn't understand and then took a long drink.

"Now you," he said with a wicked grin, offering me the goblet.

"Forget it!" I said, pushing the goblet away with my free hand.

"But isn't this what you wanted all along? Why else would you follow Alexander?" he asked.

"Because I love him!" I said, trying to wriggle free "And I will never love you!"

"But you don't have to," he said, and forced the goblet to my mouth.

Drops of thick, sweet liquid spilled against my lips. I spit the liquid from my mouth. "I will never become like you, whoever or whatever you are!"

Jagger's face grew strange, as if my words had been a silver stake driven though his heart.

"And I say you will!" His blue and green eyes gazed into mine as if trying to cast a spell. "With this kiss, I take thee for all eternity"

Jagger flashed his smile and leaned into me.

-Property of Ellen Schreiber-

Before I could do anything to stop him, his mouth was already upon my neck and suddenly a sharp pain spread throughout my throat and neck as he sunk his fangs deep and soon all went black.

--End of flashback--

"No…" I whimpered, as he reached down to gently grasp my shoulders and pull me up into a sitting position.

"Oh yes" Jagger replied with a sexy grin "Oh yes, you're mine now, all mine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More will be coming extremely soon, I just simply got tired and had to stop typing, I'm also not feeling too well, I am in the final stages of recovering from a stomach ulcer, so please be patient with me. I will update most likely by tomorrow sometime.

Pleasant reviews are most welcomed, tell me everything down to what you liked and what you disliked, but please try to remain polite.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone, I'm back to update just like I said I would and I have to say, I was most pleased by the incoming reviews, they really boosted my spirits after having been so sick for almost two weeks with a horrible stomach ulcer. I always am very appreciative of reviews, but this time it was ten fold, thanks to all whom reviewed._**

**_Here is the update. Enjoy!_**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2**

I shivered with dread as Jagger pulled me into his arms and pressed soft kisses to my cheek and down my neck, this was wrong, it was supposed to be Alexander kissing me like this, it was supposed to be Alexander whom I would call my husband, not Jagger!

"We'll be leaving for Romaina tomorrow night at sunset" Jagger purred against my throat, his tongue snaking out to lick across where he'd bitten me "I cannot have Sterling interrupting our newly wedded bliss, now can I? Don't worry, you'll like it in Romaina"

"I hate you" I murmured fervently.

"And I have you" He replied, lifting his white n' red haired head to give me that grin of victory.

"Where are we?" I asked him, trying to keep myself from hitting him, he was probably much stronger than me.

"Hipsterville as you call it" he replied "You slept the entire time, the change must have been exhausting on you, my love"  
"I am not your love!" I growled angrily "You stole me from Alexander against my will, that is not love!"

Jagger merely shrugged "I couldn't care, you're mine and that all that matters now. You'll have to get it through your head that Alexander can't save you this time, you are now another vampire's eternal partner, mine"

It hurt to realize it, but he was right, Alexander wouldn't be able to come and save me, he no longer had the right to, I belonged to someone else now and there was nothing anyone could do about it, not even me.

"You best put all your effort into making your eternity with me pleasant" Jagger said, interrupting my thoughts "It doesn't have to be miserable, you and I could be very happy together and I think you know this, you have always known it, ever since the first time we met, you felt that connection between us, that pull"

I felt like dirt right now for thinking that he was right in a way, I felt like I was betraying Alexander, but then... I no longer had a future with Alexander, did I? As painful as it would be, I had to let go of Alexander and embrace Jagger, for the sake of my happiness, I had no choice.

"It will take me awhile to forgive you for what you have done..." I began "You'll have to give me time"

Jagger paused a moment and then nodded "We have all the time in the world now"

I nodded and looked away, fixing my stare on the wall blankly 'Alexander... Please forgive me...'

I felt Jagger slip a finger beneath my chin and turn my face towards his and he said before pressing his lips to mine "Welcome to eternity, Mrs. Maxwell"

******************

Alexander sat helpless before his Grandmother's monument, his face distraught with grief, he had been too late and Jagger had won.

Raven... Poor Raven... She had been innocent in all of this... It wasn't right...

"I'm so sorry, Raven, wherever he's taken you, I'm so sorry" He murmured softly to the night "You will always be my true love, I hope you know that, I'll carry you in my heart forever, I am just so sorry I couldn't stop him, I pray you can forgive me someday"

He sighed and looked up towards the full moon "Why? Didn't we love each other enough? Didn't we deserve each other? Is this some sort of sick punishment unto one of us? I just don't understand how such beautiful and true love can be ripped apart this way"

Standing up from the ground and brushing off his jeans, Alexander brushed away the lone tear sliding down his face, forcing himself not to replay the night's events in his head another time, then turned and left the graveyard as quickly as he could.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**_There ya go everyone, I will update again soon and please make sure to review, they do warm my heart so much. Forgive the Alexander scene too, it was necessary, I couldn't ignore Alexander and how he had to be feeling right now, it just seemed wrong to do so, but this will be his only appearance in the story, he won't be showing up again._**

**_Anyway, see you all again very soon!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, I am so very sorry for the long wait, I have been beyond busy the last few weeks, I am getting married in July and I have been running around in circles with wedding planning and registering for wedding gifts. I thank all of you for your patience, I am grateful for it._

_Now, without further delay, here is chapter 3, I do hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

**Chapter 3-**

I stood outside the coffin club beside the hearse, waiting for Jagger to return with his, or actually now, **OUR**, coffin.

I leaned against the black vehicle with her lids closed over her indigo eyes, my beef with Jagger was far from over, but I was just simply too emotionally weary at the present time to make any sort of big stink, I'd been through a lot and I just needed some time to gather my thoughts and collect myself, after that I'd give him hell and teach him what the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' really meant.

My thoughts constantly drifted back and forth to Alexander, which only served to depress me further when it was combined with the knowledge that there was no way out of this, Jagger bit me on scared ground, I was his eternal partner now, his wife. The future I so desired to have with Alexander was gone, no matter how much I fell to my knees and begged the stars for this not to be true, for all that happened to have been just a terrible nightmare that I could wake up from and run to Alexander's arms.

"This is wrong" I murmured softly, opening my eyes to gaze up at the inky sky filled with glittering diamond-like stars "This shouldn't have happened, real love is supposed to be precious and sacred, so why?"

The twinkling sparkles however offered no reply, merely continued on their beautiful display in the night sky, leaving me to face my own problems all alone.

I looked down from the sky when I heard the Coffin Club door open and close and Jagger could be seen dragging the black stickered coffin effortlessly to the back of the hearse, he dropped it on the ground and then opened up the back, then knelt down to pick it up once more and sliding it into the back.

I heard him shut the doors and lock them before coming around towards the driver's side door, her looked over the top of the car at me before he smiled seductively and opened his door, sliding in and shoving the key into the ignition, then reached over and unlocked my door and waited me to get in.

I reluctantly grabbed the handle of the car door and pulled it open, slipping inside, careful to not let the skirt of my black dress slide up, I shut the door and tried not to flinch when Jagger reached over and softly grasped my hand with his free one as he began to drive.

"We'll be making use of my family's private plane" Jagger said, his eyes on the road "You have not yet had proper time to grow accustomed to your new abilities, don't worry, I will teach you when we are home. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I spoke to my family and they've given us our own grand little black palace to make our little love nest as a wedding gift, isn't that nice?"

I merely gave one slight nod of my head, not wanting to speak and possibly come off sounding as if the news pleased me, it didn't and I would not have him thinking that it did.

"Raven…" He sighed "Forget Sterling, you're with me now, I bit you on sacred ground, you are **MY** wife, I won't have you thinking about another man, let alone another vampire"

"I did not agree to be with you" I murmured, gazing out the passenger window "You took me as your wife against my will, I have every right to be thinking of the man whom truly owns my heart"

I didn't expect such a reaction, though I probably should have, but Jagger slammed on the brakes and turn fiery red eyes on me, I was glad we were on an empty street void of any cars.

"I will make you think of only me!" Jagger snarled before he undid his seat belt and leapt on top of me.

I tried to move, but I didn't reach the seat belt in time before he was on me, one hand grasping the back on my head, the only grasping my left arm while his mouth devoured mine, my shocked gasp enabling him to slip his tongue into my mouth and force me into a fiercely passionate kiss, his hand grasping my arm loosening as his kiss became hungry, as if he couldn't get enough even if he tried, the hand slid up my arm to my neck where it slid down my chest and stopped upon my left breast, massaging it softly.

I didn't want to like it, I really, really didn't, but I couldn't help it, I might hate him more than life itself but his kiss… his touch… it felt… fantastic… so arousing… Why? Why did I have to enjoy this? Why couldn't I scorn him and tell him no? Why did I want more?

As if he could sense my thoughts, he ceased his attack on my mouth and my breast, he smirked breathlessly as he stared at me with those mismatched eyes of his "I'd love to take this further, love, but we have to make our plane, we will have plenty of time once we board and draw the shades"

I wanted to slap him as he slipped back into the drivers seat and took the car out of park, resuming the driving, I hated myself for the way my body cried out for more of Jagger's kiss… for more of his touch… I hated myself for the fact I wanted him to make love to me… I hate myself so much… I feel like such a traitor, even though this isn't my fault, I cannot help it.

Alexander… please… someday… forgive me.

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed this and will keep on sending those heart warming reviews. I promise that I will try not to take so long again in between updates. See you all again very soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_Awww, thanks everyone, those reviews were so nice, they put a big smile on my face. I hope this update pleases you just as much. Though I must clarify one thing. Alexander will NOT be making another appearance and he WON'T be saving Raven, this is a JaggerXRaven pairing. I don't mean to dissappoint Alexander fans, I love him too, but this story is Jagger's, I will write a pairing for Alexander and Raven after this story has reached its end._

_Thank you for you heart warming support everyone! I love you!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jagger's car was safely tucked in enormous private plane's cargo hold by the time that we boarded, Jagger had led me into to the spacious interior of the plane, drawing me down onto the sofa-like seats running alone the walls, there were seat belt, but they were sunken in to be drawn out when needed.

I stared down at the floor until I felt Jagger's pale hand lift my chin to have my eyes meet his, the blue and green depths swirled with excitement and hunger, though this kind of hunger had nothing to do with blood...

I wanted to tell him no, I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't, my limbs refused to push him away, my lips refused to deny him, my body filled with excitement as he leaned down pressed his mouth hungrily to mine, his tongue slipping between my slightly parted lips and tangled with my own willing tongue, I felt my arms lift on their own accord and wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer insistantly.

I feel a chuckle rumble through Jagger's chest and then he pushed me back onto the steat and crawled on top of me, his groin pressing into my lower stomach as he kissed me, I couldn't stopmyself from wrapping my legs around his waist, pressing his body deeper into mine, the feel of his steadily growing hardness exciting me more than words could ever say.

He drew his lips from mine to let them hover over mine, he smiled lustfully "I want you, Raven, can you feel how hard I am for you? Do you want me too? Do you want me to take you? Tell me if you do, I want to hear it"

My mind screamed at me to say no, but my body protested, the moisture between my thighs soaking my panties completely and my womanhood ached with need, I couldn't stop myself "I... Yes... Take me... please"

Jagger smiled victoriously and lifted himself off me to slide down and lift my skirt up around my thighs, he touched where my clitoris was through my panties and licked it before he drew my panties down my legs and over my ankles, tossing them to the floor.

As he parted my legs and leaned his face down between my thighs, I couldn't help but whimper with want, he looked up and smirked "Patience love, I want to taste you first, don't worry, I will buried deep inside you soon enough"

I wanted to beg him to take me right here and now, but all words were thwarted with the first swipe of his tongue across my quivering clitoris, as if that wasn't enough to drive me mad with desire, he began to nibble with his fangs before drawing it between his lips and sucking hard.

I clutched at the seats with my eyes tightly closed as I panted wildly from his tongue lapping so fiercely at my delicate woman's flesh, it was when he bit down on my clit that my body spasmed and I experienced my first orgasm.

I felt embarressed about the juices that exploded from me, but Jagger didn't seem to mind, he moaned from between my thighs and drank of the juices hungrily before lifting his head, licking his lips and grinning "You tasted divine, like the finest wine"

He lifted himself off me and sat on his knees while he unlaced his pants, shedding them along with his black boxers, revealing his hard manhood, unlike the rest of him, this definitely could not be described as scrawny or puny, Jagger was very much well endowed.

"This may hurt at first" He murmured softly as he crawled back on top of me and positioned the head of the rock hard shaft at my slick entrance "But it will end up feeling so damn good"

I stared up at him, half excited and half terrified, all I could do was nod and open my legs wider to him, he smiled and leaned down to kiss me passionately before he thrust his hips and sank inside me to the hilt, I winced at the sharp pain and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, burying my face into his neck for as long as the pain lasted, he remained still, waiting for me to let him know when to proceed.

The pain began to dissipate, slowly disappearing into nothing, I removed my face from his neck and nodded to him "I'm alright now, you can continue"

He smiled excitedly and nodded, beginning to push himself in and out at a slow pace, seeming to want to get me used to him being inside me before things got intense, I had to admit, that was somewhat considerate of him.

I found that I could not hold back the moan that tore from my black lips as he slid in and out, in and out, in and out, he was right, it did feel so very good, I may not love him, but at least the sex wasn't terrible, I could at least find this one positive thing.

"You... like that?" Jagger murmured hotly into my ear "You like how I feel inside you?"

"Yes" I nodded eagerly, my eyes closed and he licked the delicate shell of my ear "It feels so good"

"Want me to go faster? Harder? Deeper?" He whispered, his voice sexy and seductive, it made shivers run down my spine "Tell me what you want, I'll give it to you, anything you want"

I knew he meant more than sex, I understood them just how much Jagger wanted an eternal partner, he wanted desperately to get married, he was desperately to love someone, even though he knew it would take him some getting used to, he still wanted it.

I looked into his eyes and brought up a hand to stroke his cheek, I could understood a little more now why Jagger was the way he was, the solitary lonliness, the rejection from human peers and the sorrow he bore for his human sister, it all made sense now, though of course Jagger's attitude would have to change, I understood it better now "I want all of you, Jagger, all of you"

Jagger smiled with arousal and glimmer of something a bit more, something that I was certain was joy. He began to speed up his thrusts, pushing in and out deeper and harder, taking me right along with him as his pleasure sky rocketed, I bucked my hips up to meet his thrusts, our moans intertwined as we passionately made love to each other.

"Jagger!" I moaned, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck "I'm so close, are you?"

He nodded vigorously "Yes, please, tell me now, inside or out?! I need to know now, I'm so close!"

I thought about it deeply, a baby would definitely add some light to my life and perhaps it would help Jagger as well to let go of more of his hate each and every time he held him or her in his arms, I could envision a snowy haired baby with indigo eyes, such a warm and beautiful vision, I wanted that baby, I wanted that sweet snowy haired baby.

"Inside" I murmured with a warm smile "You can release inside me"

Jagger's smile was strange as I said this, emotions entered his face that I doubted he rarely ever felt, I could see joy and hope, it was so beautiful how such small seemingly insignificant emotions could make such a difference for some.

I gripped his shoulders tightly as he pushed in and out even harder, as fast as he could manage and as deep as my body would allow him to get, I could feel it, my body was at the brink of sweet release and somehow, I could feel his too, he was just as close, we would soonly release together.

"JAGGER!" I cried out as my body clenched and then released, our cries mingled as he followed suit, filling me with long spurts of his hot seed.

We laid there in silence as he held me in his arms as we slowly came down from our seductive high.

* * *

_Whew! The first lemon! *waves a paper at her face* I think I got hot flashes there, lol. I hope everyone liked the chapter, another one will come soonly after a couple reviews have been written, I usually wait until each chapter has gotten **at least** three reviews. I'll see you all again soon! I love you all bunches!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everybody, sorry this chapter took so long, I was kinda stuck for a little bit, but no worries, I pulled through ;)_

_I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I worked really hard._

* * *

**Chapter 5-**

I didn't know how long as exactly Jagger and I had been laying there wide awake, cuddled together in our nudity.

I felt a chuckle rumble through his chest against my ear as he heard my stomach gurgle in hunger, his own stomach following the example of mine not even a few seconds later.

"Come on" He laughed softly, grasping my shoulders lightly to sit us up, I was quite surprised what a gentle lover Jagger turned out to be "Lets put our clothes back on and get something to eat"

Rubbing my stomach, I nodded eagerly "Yes, please!"

Jagger gave me that sexy grin he so well and allowed me to disentangle from his body, though he groaned in audible dissappointment as his shaft slipped out of my body, but before he could move to put it back in, another gurgle of hunger voiced itself within his stomach, reminding him that he needed sustenance before he could romp me senseless again. It was then that I saw an idea forming in Jagger's eyes, a sexy and erotic idea.

"Raven…" He began tentatively "Of course we'll drink plenty more afterwards… but what if for now, we fed off of each other, it's supposed to be very erotic for eternal partners to do together"

I was hesitant, there was no doubt about that, I was slightly unsure about being fed from a second time and a little nervous about biting someone for the first time "I don't know…"

With a smile, he pushed me gently back down onto the seat, my bare back caressed by the wine colored velvet, he crawled on top of me and leaned down to drag his tongue across the healing puncture wounds he had left behind on my neck from before, I felt a rush of thrilling pleasure surge through me at the erotic action.

"Raven…" He whispered sensually into my ear "Tell me… tell me to bite you… tell me"

His voice was so sexy, so seductive and filled with the promise of erotic sex, I couldn't hold back, I couldn't resist, it was so arousing "Please… bite me… I want it"

I could feel his lips grinning against the skin below my ear until he began to kiss down, searching for the best place to bite into my soft female flesh, he had to have found a spot that pleased him, because he gave my skin one last kiss before his fangs sank deep, causing erotic pleasure of which I had never even hoped to imagined existed to course through my being and throw my mind into aroused shambles.

My fingers run through his snowy locks, fingering the blood red ends as he continued to drink from my throat, each and every swallow I heard him take only served to make me more and more aroused, it made me want to beg him to place his hard shaft back inside me and take me once again, as many times as he wanted.

After another moment or two, he lifted his mouth from my throat, his fangs coated in my blood, he grinned at me seductively before he tilted his chin up, leaning down to offer me his own throat.

"Do it" He urged "Come, my sweet Raven, bite me, take my blood into your body"

I leaned my face up to lace kisses all along his throat, until my lips came upon an especially tender area, the perfect spot to sink my fangs into his flesh, and I did, my fangs sank deep and I heard him moan loudly as I began to drink from him, his blood was so sweet, it tasted like the sweetest chocolate, it was so wonderful.

As I fed from him, he thrusted himself back inside me, pumping back and forth wildly, he grasped the back of my head and pressed my mouth eagerly against his throat.

Indicating that I'd taken enough, Jagger lifted his hand off from the back of my head and let me lift it, my blood coated fangs sliding out of his throat.

With a few more hard thrusts into me, Jagger tossed his head back and cried out with his release as he came inside me.

"Wait here" He panted with a sexy smirk as he pulled out and strode across the other side of the plane in all his nude glory to a mini fridge, he withdrew two packages of blood and popped them into the microwave sitting atop the fridge just long enough to heat them perfectly before he brought them over to where I laid waiting for him and handed me one.

"Cheers, babe" He said to me with a grin before sipping the blood out of the bag from the small straw piece.

I nodded and did the same, sipping at my bag of blood until that clear bag was empty and both bags were immediately discarded into the trash bin beside the mini fridge.

"The sun will rise any time now" Jagger said with a yawn "We have awhile yet before we arrive in Romania, it's time for some shut eye, we should be there by sunset"

I had to admit I was pretty darn tired myself, it was getting harder and harder not to yawn "Yea, shut eye sounds good, but where do we sleep, I don't see any coffins and yours is in the car in the cargo hold"

"Toss your clothes on, babe and I'll show you" He said, leaning in to peck my lips real quick before standing and starting to pull his clothes on.

I followed suit and stood up, gingerly putting all of my clothes back on, then turned to look at my now completely dressed eternal partner.

He smirked and reached to lift up the top of the sofa-like seat to reveal a hidden coffin inside "Clever, huh? Hop in"

I nodded, exhausted beyond belief and stepped into the coffin, carefully sitting down and waited for him to get inside as well before lying down so I could use his chest as a pillow.

He wrapped a strong arm around my waist and used the other to shut the secret coffin closed.

* * *

_Well, there ya go everyone, that was chapter 5, Chapter 6 will come very soon, I promise. Special thanks to all the JaggerXRaven supporters, you rock!_

_See you all again soon!_

_**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow, I am surprised as how fast the reviews are pouring in and the praise within them is just heart warming and encouraging, thanks everyone! ^.^_

_I do hope everyone likes this chapter as much as the previous five, each and every chapter contains a great deal of hard work and effort and it's all for you_

_I love you all!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6-**

Okay, when Jagger said 'our own little black palace', I thought that was just an endearing way of refering to our future home, I didn't think he freakin serious.

Though as we drove through the black cast iron gates and drove up the driveway, we got out of the hearse and I was standing in from of a Gothic looking enormous mansion, was it possible that Jagger's family was even more loaded than Alexander's? Somehow the thought never crossed my mind before.

Jagger turned to look at me as he came up beside me and he grinned "You like it? It's undecorated, as to my request, I figured that most new brides like decorated the home themselves"

I looked at him as if I were a child on Christmas morning "I get to decorate the house any way I want?"

He nodded and then smirked "I must request input though on the bedroom"

I couldn't help but laugh and then look at him with a nod "Yea, alright, that sounds fair"

Jagger slipped my arm through his and walked with me up the elegantly carved steps of the porch and pushed the door open with his free hand.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw the inside, the foyer was richly decorated in lush blood red carpet and thick black velvet drapes over the windows, the walls were exquisitely painted blood red with swirling black accenting on the panneling, I immediately felt right at home in this dark palace.

"Jagger" I breathed "This is amazing, your parents are really giving this to us?"

He grinned over at me and nodded "Absolutely, they wanted to give us a wedding gift that no one else could top"

"They shoot and they score" I murmured weakly as my eyes gazed about as we moved past the foyer and ascended up the blood red velvet covered grand staircase, this place was everything I'd ever dreamed my gothic castle to be.

Jagger laughed and took my hand as we reached the top of the staircase and turned down the hall "We'll go to the master bedroom, get ourselves settled and then we are going to meet my family, I think you will like my sister, Luna, I think you'll like her alot"

Luna... Alexander had told me about her... My determination to make this a pleasant marriage weakened a little bit... It was because of Jagger's sister that all this had even happened, because their family was bitter and selfish, which didn't make it easy for me to look forward to meeting them.

They would probably treat me kindly as I was now Jagger's wife, but whenever I'd look at them, I would probably always remember what they'd done to my life, what they'd done to Alexander's life, how their thirst for revenge destroyed everything I had hoped for.

I forced a smile and nodded "Awesome, I am sure I will love all of them"

Thankfully nothing more about his family had to be said as we stopped in front a beautiful dark cherrywood door, it was obviously the master bedroom. We entered to find his, I mean our, coffin already there, there were two closets on either side of the room, big closets, which reminded me that I had been unable to bring anything at all with me in Jagger's haste to get me to Hipsterville and then to Romania.

Jagger grinned at me and motioned to one of the closets "Go on, sexy, go take a look in that closet, you will like what you find"

My curiousity peaked now, I walked over to the closet and opened the dark cherrywood double doors and then I gasped in delight.

Inside were all of the latest dresses, skirts, shirts, pants and all the accessories of goth fashion for women. For moment, I thought I had died and gone to goth heaven, but a pinch to my arm confirmed that I was still kicken, in a matter of speaking.

I turned around and stared at Jagger with the geekiest grin "All of that is mine?"

Smirking, Jagger nodded "I called my sister and had her go shopping for you, a wedding gift to you from us both, you are pleased?"

I nodded like an excited eight year old on Christmas "Hell yea!"

"Then let's shower and then get dressed" He said with a sexy smile "We want to be clean and fresh when you meet your new family"

I looked to the door at the far side of the room which I was guessing led to a bathroom "Who first?"

Jagger grinned and I instantly knew what he was thinking, so with an amused roll of my eyes, I went with him hand in hand to the bathroom.

* * *

_I am sooooooo sorry that took so long, I was having a really hard time with writer's block, but I finally got past it and was able to finish this chapter after much brain wracking thinking. I hope everyone likes this chapter and appreciates all the hard work, you are all totally worth it._

_Oh, and by the way, for Harry Potter fans, I will soon be taking down my story Reunited and revising it, I want to make it better being as it has been so long since I last worked on it, I think I could do a much, much better job, I won't re-write the whole entire story, just change certain things here and there, add some stuff, take some things out, fix grammar and add more description where there is not enough._

_For those that have not read Reunited, the story is about Harry learning he has a twin sister and now they must battle for their lives against Voldemort and his death eaters, not to mention the frightening obsession a long gone enemy forms upon Harry's sister._

_See you all soon!_

**~Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the long wait, I have been very, very ill and it's taken me quite awhile to get better, but I am pretty much all better now and I shall now provide you with chapter 7 of Jagger Victorious, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7-**

I wore a T length gothic-victorian style dress with medieval sleeves, the hem of dress and the sleeves trimmed in exquisite antique black lace, I'd had to thanks Jagger's sister big time for this choice, it was such a gorgeous dress.

Jagger wore black slacks and a black cotton button up dress shirt trimmed in red, though I did have to bribe him with sex to get him to dress so nicely, not that I was complaining, Jagger definitely wasn't bad at all in the sack, especially with that one thing he does with his tongue... that I am not going to mention right now... but I'll tell you, it curls my toes.

"Well?" Jagger said, lifting his arms to show me his attire "Are you pleased?"

I smiled and nodded, though I was still upset about how I ended up Jagger's wife, he was definitely trying his best to make my eternity with him pleasant, his way of getting me might have been a poor choice, but at least he cared to try and make up for it.

"Yes," I said with a warm smile "You look very nice, I think your family will be pleased"

"Just don't forget" Jagger said with a wink "You promised to be in the mood when we get home"

I laughed merrily "Don't worry, Jagger, you'll get your nooky"

Jagger rubbed his hands together greedily and grinned "Now thats what I'm talkin' about"

"You are insatiable!" I laughed.

He shrugged and grinned "I'm a man"

"Alright, Sir Hump-A-Lot, lets go" I laughed, barely able to contain my mirth at the hilarious moment.

It was eleven O'clock when we reached Maxwell Mannor, it wasn't as impressive as the mannor we received as a wedding gift, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

We drove through the open cast iron gates and up the driveway before we parked and and Jagger withdrew the key from the ignition, then stepped out of the hearse, myself following suit.

"This is it" I murmured as we walked towards the massive front porch.

"Relax" Jagger replied "They are going to like you"

"I hope so" I grumbled softly, more than a little bit nervous.

Jagger laughed gently before tossing a possessive arm around my shoulder as we went up the magnificently carved stone steps, he reached for the gargoyle head shaped knocker as we reached to door and gave it three good wacks before stepping back and waiting.

We waited like two minutes before hurried footsteps could be heard and the door was whipped open to reveal a very pretty girl with long sugar white hair and bright blue eyes, this had to be Luna, I felt an instant rush of relief when she flashed me a very genuinely friendly smile, she was actually pleased to meet me "OhMyGosh! Jagger! You're back! And this... this must be your new wife! How wonderful! Come in! Come in!"

Jagger met my relieved smile with one of reassurance before we stepped inside after Luna had stepped back to make room for us to enter the house "Where is mom and dad?"

"Waiting in the parlor, we've all been so excited" Luna replied "Valentine is thrilled about you being back in Romania"

Jagger smirked, his younger brother's worshipe of him obviously being an ego boost "Yea, it'll be good to see everyone again"

I reached over and took Jagger's hand, absorbing the feeling of security and protection a woman could seek from her husband, he looked over at me and gave me a half smile before giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I think Jagger liked being a husband, he liked having someone look to him for love and protection, like having a woman to protect and provide for gave him purpose, it was almost kinda sweet.

I was shaken then from my thoughts as we entered the parlor, dimly lit with several scattered candles atop gorgeous medieval golden candelabras, I could see upon the beautiful blood red velvet covered sofa that there was three people sitting there, all with sugar white hair. These had to be Jagger's parents and little brother, Valentine.

_**'Oh boy. Here we go.**_

_**Stars and Moon, give me strength.'**_

* * *

_Once again, I really am very sorry that this chapter has taken so long and that it may be a little bit short, I didn't want to push myself too hard after just recovering from being so sick. I hope everyone likes this chapter, the next one will come a lot sooner than this one did, I promise._

_See you all again really soon._

**_-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ugh, life is soooo crazy, just one delay after another, but finally it is Friday and things have slowed down enough that I can give you all chapter 8, about time too, eh? Lol**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Don't forget to review! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter 8-**

A sweet smile spread across Mrs. Maxwell's face and she stood from the sofa and strode up to me gracefully, throwing her long elegant arms around my shoulders to draw me into an affectionate embrace "My dear, how glad I am, I've been waiting for this son of mine to finally settle down. You've answered this mother's fondest wish"

I smiled at her as she drew back to smile at me "Thank Mrs. Maxwell, your kindness will definitely help me get used to married life"

Mrs. Maxwell nodded eagerly "Oh yes, dear, I understand, your husband can only do so much, you need another married woman to talk to, to share things with"

I felt relief rush through me, Mrs. Maxwell totally got it, she so understood what being newly married felt like, I liked her already, now I only had to wonder about Jagger's father and brother.

Mrs. Maxwell looked over to the two men still seated on the sofa and waved them over "Come on over here, you two, come meet Jagger's beautiful new bride"

Mr. Maxwell stood from the sofa, followed by the youngest Maxwell son, Valentine. Mr. Maxwell looked me over carefully for a moment before he clapped Jagger on the back and grinned "Well done, Jagger, your bride is a ravishing beauty"

I blushed and smiled shyly, the Maxwell's were being so kind and welcoming, I felt Luna's hand fall on my shoulder and squeeze affectionately.

"I want to show Raven my room!" Luna exclaimed cheerfully and grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the parlor with her excitedly.

**-Jagger's POV-**

I watched my twin sister take off with Raven and smiled before I turned around to face my parents, meeting eyes full of questions.

"We are proud of you for settling down, she is so wonderful, but..." Mrs. Maxwell began "How did you meet her? What sparked your romance and decision to wed? We are so curious"

"You'll be ashamed of me" I replied reluctantly "But I don't regret what I did, Raven is my wife and she is worth every devious thing I did"

"Oh dear" Mrs. Maxwell murmured as she moved to sit down in a chair before she collasped onto the floor "Jagger, what did you do?"

"She was Sterling's love first, but she was unclaimed" I began slowly "So I stole her and claimed her for myself, she was quite angry with me for a long while, but she has begun to forgive me. She's been making as much effort as I have to make this marriage work"

Mr. Maxwell sighed softly and rubbed his chin "Jagger, this is not the old days when a man could just pluck the woman he desired from another man's arms and marry her himself, if this were not irreversible, we would force you to give her the choice, but now all we can do is tell you that we are dissappointed in how you obtained her and that you had best treat her well, we are expecting you to make that girl happy after what you have done to her"

"I know" I replied softly "I understand what I did wasn't exactly right, but I'd do it all over again if I had to, I knew from the moment I first laid eyes on her that she was meant to be mine, not Sterling's"

"You didn't... Tell me you didn't force her to..." Mrs. Maxwell whispered hesitantly from her chair.

"No!" I exclaimed immediately "Raven gave herself to me of her own free will, and yes, we have made love and it was beautiful, perfect"

Mrs. Maxwell's eyes softened "You love her"

I shrugged "It's early yet, but I almost certain that I do indeed love her"

Mr. Maxwell gave his son a hard look "If you love that girl, you make sure that you let her know that each and every time you wake to each and every time you retire to your coffin, you give that girl some hope for a good future"

I nodded eagerly "I know, I plan to and... well, on the way here, Raven and I discussed trying for a baby, we both agreed that we really want one"

Valentine's face lit up "You should have a boy!"

I could see that my parents were taken aback by Raven and I's decision to have a baby, though not in bad way, it was clear that they were pleasantly surprised, if not even a little bit shocked.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Maxwell replied "It would be so wonderful to have a grandchild, but are you cerain you are ready?"

I nodded firmly "Yes, and the wheels are already set in motion, Raven and I have not used protection even once, we are hoping quite hard that she will be pregnant very soon"

My father bent down with a big grin and murmured "Don't worry, son, we Maxwell men are quite potent, you'll be a father in no time at all"

I smiled and nodded "I hope so"

I saw Valentine slip around me as Raven and Luna came back into the parlor, I had to keep from laughing when Valentine leaned into Raven's stomach and called loudly "Be a boy! You need to be a boy!"

Raven must have told Luna, because Luna then leaned down and called loudly "No you don't! You can be a girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Okay! Okay!" Raven laughed, pushed both faces gently away from her stomach "We don't even know yet if I am pregnant, wait till we know to tell the baby what gender you want it to be"

"I would so love a granddaughter" Mrs. Maxwell murmured whistfully.

"A grandson wouldn't be so bad either" Mr. Maxwell countered gently.

"Of course, dear" Mrs. Maxwell relented "But I cannot dress a grandson in pretty dresses and lacy ribbons"

I couldn't stop the groan "Moooooooommm! You're gonna turn my daughter into powderpuff"

I felt Raven elbow me in my side and give me a playful warning glare "I am certain your mother did not intend for said dresses to be in any colors that we would find objectionable"

"Yea, okay" I relied, giving into my wife "Just no pink or white"

Raven laughed merrily, which got a smile out of me, I then looked to my parents "Now, I believe we are a nice dinner waiting for us in the dining room"

"Yup!" Valentine piped in "Rare steak and whipped homemade mashed potatoes with all sorts of yummy deserts, mom had Romayde make all of your favorites to celebrate your return to Romania with your new wife"

I smiled at my family, they really were the best, they were supporting my marriage and the decision to have a child.

"I don't know" Luna teased playfully "I think we should send them home so they can get to work on making me an aunt"

Raven gently smacked Luna's shoulder with a merry laugh, both girls grinning and giggling together, it was a nice sight to see. Luna finally had someone she could relate to.

"Let's go down to the dining room now" Mrs. Maxwell declared as she stood from the chair, still laughing sweetly.

My smiled remained glued to my face as we exited the parlor, Raven's hand tucked snuggly into mine.

* * *

**_I really do apologize if this chapter is a little short, I have so much going on at home right now, but I still trying so hard to make time for all of you, my readers really do mean the world to me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope to receive lots of reviews from my readers, I really do enjoy hearing from you all, makes me smile and I feel really good the rest of the day on._**

**_I will see you all again very soon! Bye for now until chapter 9!_**

**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	9. Chapter 9

_Welcome everyone to chapter 9 of Jagger Victorious, last time Raven met Jagger's family and much to her relief, it all went well. Can Raven's streak of good fortune continue? We'll have to see, now won't we? ;)_

_I am sorry that this chapter took so long, I was really sick with severe bronchitis and then my already low immune system left me vulnerable to a rather nasty bout of the flu. I was miserable beyong belief for weeks and it is now finally over. My only request is that no one gives me a hard time over how long this chapter took. Thank you._

_I hope you all enjoy chapter 9_

_Don't forget to review ***hugs and more hugs***_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

We were kissing so wildly as we rammed rather ungracefully into our bedroom door due to our lack of concentrating on where we going, Jagger reached around me and grasped the handle, turning it and pushed it open, never once lifting his mouth from mine.

Jagger kissed down my neck as he scooped he up bridal style and hurried over to our coffin, he skillfully pushed the lid open with one of his lean hips, not fazed even a little as it smacked the wall hard.

Laying me inside, he quickly hopped in himself, covering my body with his own and resuming his ravaging of my mouth, his tongue tangling passionately with my own, one of his hands glided up my body and cupped my right breast, his kiss was the only thing keeping me from moaning as he began to caress and massage it, I thought I would go mad when he pulled down the shoulders of my dress to the point that my breasts were bared, he moved his head down and took the right nipple into his mouth while one of his oh so skilled hands rubbed and tweaked at the left.

"Oh Jagger, that feels good" I moaned, lifting my hands to run my fingers though his dripping white hair, affectionately caressing the red ends.

He seemed to like my hands in his hair, because he slide his left hand down my body and under my skirt, moving the black lace panties with his forefinger finger inserting that and one other digit inside me, pumping the two digits in and out a teasing gesture of what he really wanted to do to me, the man definitely knew how to make me wet, but then again, that was probably his big objective, hell, I didn't mind, Jagger was one hell of a lover.

I bucked my hips up into his fingers and moaned "Jagger, please, get your damn pants off. I'm so wet, please, take me, I want it so bad"

"Ah, ah, ah" Jagger teased me "Soon my love, let me taste you first"

Jagger pushed me up into a half sitting position in the coffin to give himself room before he slid down between my legs and pushed them apart, his tongue eagerly seeking out the wetness between the soft folds of female flesh.

Jagger moaned into my womanhood as he grasped my hips and lifted them up to allow him to sink his exploring tongue deeper, my cries echoed about the room, cries of ecstasy and moans of passion mixed into one.

Jagger lifted his mouth from between my legs and gave the flesh within the parted folds one last fond lick before sitting my hips back down, letting me recover for a moment from my extreme aroused high as he sat up onto his knees to undo his pants, I could tell even through his pants that he had a major hard-on, which I found quite thrilling to be aware of.

Once he had his pants and silken black boxers gone, he climbed atop my body and kissed me, I could taste myself on his mouth and tongue, though I hardly paid attention to that anymore once he thrusted himself deep inside me, pushing in and out in a wild frenzy.

He loved it, the harder and the faster he thrusted, the louder and more frequently I called out his name, he seemed to get more and more aroused, if possible, by the fact that he caused such passion within his wife.

He kept hitting that one spot that made me see stars over and over for what seemed forever until my body could take it no longer and my climax exploded, sending me into sensual bliss.

Jagger followed almost immediately after, with one last hard push in, he cried out to the very stars it seemed and came inside me.

We laid there together for awhile, panting wildly, happy contented smiles plastered to our lips, Jagger definitely looked like a man with fulfilled desires, for now anyway, I most certainly had a very lusty husband on my hands.

Jagger held me tightly to his lean body as he sleepily reached up and pulled the coffin lid shut, darkness filling the inside of the cushy coffin, I heard his even breathing as he fell asleep, but I was instead reflected on all that had happened tonight.

After everyone had stopped hovering around my stomach and obsessing over what gender the baby would be, that is if I was even pregnant yet, we all went down to the dining room to sit down to dinner, digging into all the delicious food Valentine had mentioned.

All of us adults had a mixture of blood and champagne to drink whilst Valentine was contented enough with his blood getting mixed with either 7 up or Sprite, I couldn't tell exactly which one it was, but it the carbonated effect it gave the blood made him feel more included and that was what was important.

All the Maxwell's had been so charming throughout dinner, or breakfast for the picky minded, they were far from what I would have imagined them to be, they had completely and totally accepted me into their family and eagerly awaited a grandchild from Jagger and I, it was wonderful.

By the time we were to leave, I almost didn't want to go, I totally wanted to talk some more with Luna, it was going to be awesome to have another Goth female my age to talk to when I needed feminine conversation.

With a deep and heavy contented sigh, I turned over and burrowed into Jagger, entwining my legs with his and comfortably tossing one arm across his waist, allowing myself then to fall fast asleep.

*****************************************

"Trystian, you moron, that's my foot!"

"Shut up, Aiden!"

"Don't tell me to sh-"

Aiden didn't get to far into that sentence before his brother pounced on him and covered his mouth, looked around and then let go, growling softly "We're going to get caught if you don't shut the hell up!"

"I'm not sure this is a good idea anymore, Trystian, Ray looked like she was going in that mansion of her own free will" Aiden murmured, peeking his head out from the bushes to look around, the moonlight catching his silken auburn hair "Maybe Alexander was wrong"

"Aiden, that could be a possibility, but in regards to our cousin, we are not going to test it, especially if she needs us" Trystian replied.

"What if we are too late?" Aiden asked "That teleportation spell was such cheap shit, it took us five freaking times to get the landing spot right"

"Well, if you'd have gone to magic shop that I had told you to, we wouldn't have this issue, would we?" Trystian asked aggitatedly "But no, you went to just shady vendor on the street. Where the hell do you find these people?"

Aiden shrugged and sighed boredly "So what now? Do we just sit here and wait for a bright idea to come?"

Trystian frowned at his twin and shook his head "No, you idiot, we sneak in and try to find Raven"

Aiden blinked at his normally prim and proper twin brother "You? Suggesting to sneak in? You feeling alright, Trys?"

"Of course, but what this jerk off has done is unacceptable" Trystian said firmly "Raven is a princess of the magical realm, whether or not the royal family is control anymore is irrelevant, she deserves far more respect and consideration than she was given and as her family, we are going to rectify that"

"Wow" Aiden remarked "Bout time you finally grew some balls"

Trystian frowned disgustedly at his brother "You are so crude. Now shut your mouth and lets get a move on"

* * *

_Alright, now I know the last bit is a big shocked, but it was planned from the start and it will all get explained soon. Also, I do not want to hear any complaints as how long this took, it was completely out of my hands as I was quite sick for quite awhile, it was awful and I just simply grateful that it's over. So please, no complaining._

_See you all again real soon._

_**~Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the long wait, it turns out that the reason I have been so ill lately is that I had an ulcer that is bleeding into my stomach, I'm due to have surgery soon to fix it, I'm still very sick, but I feel well enough right now to write you a halfway decent chapter. I do hope everyone will continue to be patient with me and be understanding of my situation.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10-**

**-15 minutes after the mighty busting-**

Aiden and Trysten sat upon the wine red coffin shaped sofa in the black and red parlor with their heads hung in shame as I paced back and forth in front of them, Jagger standing at the far side of the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright you two" I said as I stopped pacing and stood facing my cousins "I understand that you were worried about me, but you could have just walked up to the front door, if you've been watching ever since we arrived in Romania, you'd know that I am no longer here against my will. You both owe Jagger and I an apology for lurking about and trying to break in, afterwards, the two of you can join us to go to the restaurant and we'll have a nice family dinner to catch on lost time"

Aiden looked up with a bright big smile at his cousin "Does this mean you forgive us?"

Trysten elbowed his brother and gave him a sharp look as he whispered "Don't forget, that Jagger guy kidnapped her at the start of this, nothing changes that, nothing justifies it"

Aiden stared at his brother for a minute before nodding and looked at his cousin "He still kidnapped you Raven, we cannot forget that, he stole you from your family and friends against your will and dragged you here, we cannot force you to leave with us and we cannot leave until we know you are alright, but it will be awhile before Trysten and I can find it in us to trust this guy whom has so devastingly offended the magical realm's original royal family"

Now it was Jagger's turn to do a double take "Magical realm? Royal family? Raven, what are they talking about?"

I turned to look at Jagger with a weary expression "Jagger, there are parts of my life I've never been able to talk about for the sake of my entire families safety"

Completely silent, the white-n-red haired vampire nodded and moved to sit down beside my cousins, both Aiden and Trysten gave me apologetic smiles, they knew as well I did that talking about our family was not an easy thing to do, no one completely knew if the danger to our family was past.

"Okay" I started, taking a deep breath to relax myself "Jagger, my family were once witches and warlocks, but not just any magic users, no, we ruled the magical realm, the magical realm is where all the supernatural beings, yes even vampires, originated from, thats another story for another time. My parents were the king and queen, I was first in line for the throne, our lives were actually pretty good, the capital was a peaceful place and we had a very good relationship with the people, every race and specie got along so well, it was wonderful, we were the very picture of racial harmony..... unfortunately.... the peace was not to last....."

Jagger could visibly see the dificulty to continue on his wife's face and felt his heart clench, this was very hard for her, he wished he didn't have to make her do this, but he had to know what was going on, especially if there was a chance his wife was in any sort of danger from her old life and damn, he couldn't believe it, he was married to a princess.

I saw the emotional support in all the faces staring at me and I took a deep breath to help me continue on explaining this to Jagger "No one knows how he did it, but there was one particular warlock that did not enjoy the peace, he was known for enjoying power and control over those weaker than him, but he was not content with simple control over his thugs and minions or followers as they called themselves, all caught up in the deception of this charlatain's 'powers', his name was Azmarinth. Somehow, Azmarinth got his hands on some horrible dark power, something not even my parents and their wisemen had seen or heard of before.... he attacked the city with his followers and then stormed the palace, there was nothing any of us could do to stop him, our only choice was to escape out of the secret tunnels beneath the palace... myself, Billy, our prarents and a few other lucky relatives tried for the first year after our escape from the palace to hide in several different places around the magical realm, but Azmarinth's followers always somehow found us.... so, we realized that we had no choice but to abbandon our world if we wanted a chance to survive, so we did, we came here, to the mortal realm, we all stayed away from each other for many years to make it harder for everyone to be found should Azmarinth ever make his way here to this world.... but.... I am so very happy to see my cousins again, to know they are safe and alive. One more thing, when our family came here to the mortal realm, we gave up our powers and became truly mortal, that way Azmarinth could not track us through our magic and that would make it almost impossible to find us among so many mortals"

Aide and Trysten smiled softly at me and stood, coming closer to pull me into a family group hug, we all silently wept for a few moments, remembering the horrors we went through in our youth and basking in the fact that we were now together again.

Jagger stood up as I parted from my cousin and I was surprised to see the calm accepting look on his face "I understand why you kept everything quiet, you had to protect your family, I would have done the same in your situation. As for your cousins, they are welcome to join us for dinner and they are also welcome to remain here with us as long as there is no more sneaking about"

I saw big smiles light up Aiden and Trysten's faces as my husband spoke and accepted them into our lives as his own family, he didn't have to say that part, I knew, I could see it in his expression.

It was then as I looked at my cousin Aiden that a thought came to my mind "Hey, Jag, invite your sister Luna along tonight, I want her to meet my cousins"

He looked at me with a raised white brow and I leaned in and added in a whisper "I want her to meet Aiden, they are so perfect for each other".

My husband barely had time to speak as Trysten said softly, with happy tears in his voice "And now, my cousin Raven is a vampire, she is knocked off Azmarinth's radar even more, you've given her such powerful protection, thank you"

I looked over at Trysten with soft eyes and a watery smile, I had always been so close to my cousins, I loved them so much and had worried about them horribly over the years, now it was evident that they too had worried about me as well.

Jagger much have been able to sense the mood that needed to be lightened up a bit with some fun and announced that he'd call Luna and they'd pick her up on the way to the restaurant.

I smiled at my cousins and nodded for them to follow Jagger and I out of the parlor, I grinned inwardly, I could wait to tell my cousins that Jagger and I were trying for a baby, they'd be thrilled, our once royal family would have new additions, hopefully.

* * *

_**Well, I hope everyone liked and appreciated that, I put a lot of effort into this even though I really am very ill, I just didn't think it was fair or right to keep you all waiting for so long, I really did my best, I'm sorry if it isn't super awesome. Don't forget to review okay? I could really use some reviews to cheer me up.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Whew, here it is, after weeks of resting and forcing myself to eat and drink what I could, I finally feel just strong enough to write this last chapter for you, yes I know it is sad that this is the end, but it's been a very good story, eh? Please enjoy the final installment.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- The finale**

Night flew in quickly this ever, as if it were dragged upon us by some unseen pair of hands, I sat before the fireplace with a smile upon my face with my family, I was nestled beside Jagger and Luna sat beside us curled up with Trysten, that really surprised us all that she'd prefer Trysten over Aiden, but we were all happy for our Trysten nonetheless, he deserved someone to think he was extra special and Luna seemed to adore him for everything that he was and wasn't.

I smiled as I thought back to two weeks ago, when Jagger and I had invited Luna to have dinner with all of us, I was originally going to play matchmaker between her and Aiden, but Luna just couldn't get enough of Trysten, she listened to all the smart and intelligent things he had to say with genuine interest and found they shared a lot of the same tastes in books, music too.

Aiden didn't seem to mind that the girl preferred his quieter twin for once, he seemed to enjoy the break from being smothered with females, he tended to get swamped with female attention wherever he went, I could see that his found his 'Aiden' time refreshing and relaxing, but I suspected that within a week or so, he'd be right back to outdoing Casanova himself, angering boyfriends and enraging father and brothers.

I turned my head just time to catch a kiss that Jagger was aiming for my lips before he pulled an envelope from his shirt and handed it to me, it was unopened.

"It's from the doctor, I haven't read it yet, I thought we should all open it as a family" Jagger replied with a grin, a very excited grin, he really did want to be a father.

I smiled at him and then smiled at my cousins and sister-in-law before I nodded and tore open the top of the envelope and pulled out its folded contents, I gave everyone a nervous smile before I unfolded the paper and my eye widened and a smile spread across my face, but I remained silent as I sat there and stared at the words upon the pristine white paper.

"What? What is it?" Jagger said, looking over my shoulder to see what the paper said, then he too beamed with a joyous smile and spoke no words.

Aiden, Trysten and Luna were squirming with suspense, it was clear over all of their faces "Well?! Come on! We're dying over suspense over here!"

I looked up from the white paper with a big happy smile and folded it back up and then replied with much joyful enthusiasm "I'm pregnant! It's twins!"

Aiden and Trysten both moved over to Jagger and began clapping him on the back and congratulating him while Luna dove forward and swamped me in a great big happy hug.

"I'm an aunt! I'M AN AUNT!" Luna yelled happily and she smothered me still with her hugs, which I happily endured.

"Wow…. I'm father…." Jagger murmured with a smile before he looked at me and then looked down at my stomach "Well…. Looks like we need to put together a nursery for the babies"

I smiled and nodded, then looked over to the rest of my smiling family and sighed contentedly, maybe life here in Romania with Jagger was my real destiny after all, if not, it was definitely a destiny I had no problem accepting, it was a good one.

* * *

**This is the end of Jagger Victorious, but if everyone votes Aye, then I will start thinking of plots for a sequel. With that said, I do not want to hear anyone complain about how short the last chapter was, I did my very best despite being very sick with a bleeding ulcer, I am still waiting on m insurance so I can have surgery to fix it. So please, be patient with me.**

**Yours always,**

**_-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride_**


End file.
